Kyuuseishu
by Hufa Durf
Summary: Judas: 'The sin he committed was worse than killing, worse than lying, worse than blasphemy.'
1. Chapter 1

The Jesus Figure:

A study on Uzumaki Naruto

Author's Note: Kill me, flame me, whatever, but like I said before. This is a character study on Uzumaki Naruto. I just had to do it when I realized the symbolic meanings behind Naruto that would make it an ever enduring, never dying, immortal story.

He bled for them, sacrificed for them willingly. He silently bore the hatred, ridicule of an entire village- an entire nation. He had given his life for them and expected nothing in return. So what if the demon resided in him, so what if he bore scars on his face as a reminder of his embodiment or the villagers' terms of embodiment.

They were like the scars on Jesus's hands and feet.

The hatred toward him from villagers and the ridicule from the higher ups were parallel to that of Jesus's toward the end of his 'life.'

He had been betrayed by Peter, by Sasuke.

He had walked on water, had died and resurrected and begged for the forgiveness of the villagers' ignorance to God above every night.

However through his blood, sweat and tears, he would continue to bear the pain in order to save them all because he loved each and every one of them unconditionally.

Always unconditionally.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter the Rock:

He had denied seeing the similarities between him and Naruto when they were children. He continued to deny him even in school and still continued denying him when they became team mates.

Acknowledgement. Comradeship. Brotherhood.

That was what Naruto offered. What did he do in turn?

Nothing but deny vehemently that he had nothing to do with the blonde, denied his acknowledgement as an equal, comradeship and brotherhood all in hopes of gaining power.

What did that make him?

To make it even worse was the fact that he forgave him. Him of all people.

Uchiha Sasuke didn't deserve such forgiveness from such a benevolent being that transcended mere mortality in his ability to touch others despite the pain and darkness.

Someday he hoped that he would be able to return the favor somehow, some way.

Author's Note: Yes somebody pointed out that Sasuke should be Judas however I view him more of Peter who denied Jesus and was forgiven. Judas sounded rather harsh…since in the end Sasuke did apologize and regret the actions he had taken. In the series I felt that Sasuke kept denying Naruto in the manner of Peter who was also seen as Jesus's closest disciple making the pain even greater.


	3. Chapter 3

Supernatural Aid/Father Figure:

When you look at the term you think of Cinderella and her fairy Godmother…

In some ways there is truth to the term supernatural aid. All heroes need them. Even Jesus got some help time to time.

Now you really wouldn't expect this person to be a supernatural aid…This man had spent a great deal of time in pain over a past played in the same manner as that of his current students'. Funny how history worked in such a cyclical nature, reminding him that everything followed in a set structure of threes and sevens.

Three the number of holy importance with Father, Son, and Holy Ghost. Three the number of such deep symbolic meaning…the number of genins in a genin team…the number of smaller tests that make up many of the promotion exams…the symbolic number of Sandaime who had proven that life ran in threes.

Life, death and rebirth.

Then came the number seven. Seven the perfect number. The number most cursed. A number he himself had, his first genin team had, his first student's team had and finally the team his current student was in. The irony nearly scared him to death. Seven the number of hells in which the damned burned in, the number of seals that held the **Nine** tails captive and the number of the days.

Knowing the hellish nightmares, knowing the possible outcomes, he sought the boy out. He had been somewhat harsh, somewhat distant but it was all he could do in order to prepare the child for what was to come knowing that destiny watched his every step, that even Fate would eventually bow down to him as he defied all restraints to break free and become the master of his worlds.

All he could do was make sure that his student would make it to see the day…then if that was succeeded, then he could sit back and bask in the knowledge that he helped him grow.

Jiraiya glanced up at the tree he was passing under to find three birds sitting on the branch.

Life, death and rebirth.

Rebirth after death…


	4. Chapter 4

Across the Threshold:

What does it take to be a hero in a great literary novel?

Well…

One of the many markings of the hero on the hero's journey would be that he has a supernatural aid…got that.

Another would be a prophecy of sorts…sort of got that.

Yet another would be a more significant one that would take our hero first on the journey and end it, coming to a closed circle.

Crossing the threshold.

You see, Naruto had first crossed the threshold at the tender of age of twelve when he came face to face with the demon in him. (No pun intended.) He had crossed over the limits and boundaries of the life he presently knew and faces a long epic journey ahead of him. Yet ultimately, in the end he would once again have to cross another threshold after coming to an epiphany we have yet to see…

The second time he crossed the threshold had been in death during his life and death battle with a formerly best friend. The next time he crosses the threshold, all the events will come to a full cycle and he would have become the master of two worlds. (The worlds in general don't have to be tangible they could be mental barriers for all we know…)

Until the events have come into a full circle, we can only sit back and watch as our young hero grows, flourishes and the series, an immortal testament to the power of the hero's journey.


	5. Chapter 5

Judas:

He couldn't understand why Naruto still stayed with him despite the sin he committed to the teen. He had seen with his own eyes what made Naruto shine out more than Uchiha Sasuke to the two Sannin. Sure he had known that the kid had something going for him but instead sold him out to Ebisu to teach the blonde haired boy thinking that the cheery boy wouldn't be able to climb up to the pedestal he had placed Sasuke on.

Now he truly regretted it.

The sin he committed was worse than killing, worse than lying, worse than blasphemy.

He had betrayed Naruto's trust, confidence and most of all the hope of ever getting to know the blonde on a deeper level. He had not only betrayed Naruto's trust but also his sensei's.

The shame was burning deep within his chest.

For thirty pieces of silver (or rather two blood red eyes) he had lost all hope of ever redeeming himself even if Naruto redeemed him.

Author's Note: I don't hate Kakashi or anything. Just thinking on the lines of Jung Archetype/Hero Journey stuff/Biblical symbology and what nots. This is a drabble series based on serious thinking, not likes or dislikes.


End file.
